


Showering Kisses

by thisisalterego



Series: Snugglies [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisalterego/pseuds/thisisalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first posted phanfic. I hope you enjoy it, even if it is just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showering Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You can all blame powerbottom-dan over on tumblr for this one. She posted an amazing picture that she drew of phan in a shower giving Eskimo kisses. I had hoped to wait on introducing a phanfic, but apparently my muse simply wouldn’t have it. Enjoy! **Eskimo kisses**

“Daaaaan! What are you doing?” Phil whines when Dan enters the bathroom without knocking.

 

“I want to shower.”

 

“Sorry, this one is occupied.” Phil sounds a bit bemused.

 

“We both know that this particular shower can quite comfortably fit two,” Dan replies as he steps under the spray.

 

Phil rolls his eyes and grabs his shampoo. Dan is quick when he takes it away. Before Phil can say anything, Dan squirts a dollop into his hand and proceeds to massage it into Phil’s hair. His fingers work. Phil hums his approval.

 

“I love the feel of your hair between my fingers,” Dan comments.

 

Phil backs his boyfriend up against the wall. His arms encase Dan. Dan is determined though, so he continues to work his fingers since they are under the spray. The shampoo washes out.

 

“I think hobbit hair is my favorite,” Phil whispers.

 

“Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill.”

 

“It’s your natural hair, why wouldn’t it be my favorite?”

 

Phil interrupts any other objections by pressing their lips together. He presses more of his weight against his lover. Dan grips Phil’s hair to pull him closer still. Their kisses are lazy. They have time before the water will run cold. Dan opens his mouth before Phil asks him to. Two tongues slowly dance.

 

They break apart to breath. The steam swirls around. Phil rests his forehead on Dan’s. One of his hands slides down and grabs a knee. He inches the leg higher until Dan takes over and wraps it around Phil’s waist. Phil’s hand goes back to cup Dan’s ass. One of Dan’s hands comes up and holds onto Phil’s neck. His other hand wanders down to stroke Phil’s cock. Phil grins and rubs their noses together.

 

Dan licks his lips. He takes his hand off of Phil’s dick and raises it to his mouth. Three fingers go into his mouth. He sucks and licks them while Phil’s eyes go darker. With a pop, the fingers leave his mouth and make their way down to his anus. They keep eye contact while he stretches himself.

 

Phil can’t stand it anymore. He lunges forward to claim Dan’s neck. Moans bounce off of the walls and mix with the steam. Dan arches into Phil. Their cocks rub against each other. Phil bites down on Dan’s shoulder. In retaliation, Dan raises up, grabs his lover’s cock, and impales himself in one smooth motion.

 

“ _Dan_ ,” Phil whines.

 

They pant against each other for a moment before Dan moves his hips in a circular motion that he knows drive Phil wild. He tugs at Phil’s hair until their eyes meet once more.

 

“I love you.” Dan whispers.

 

“I love you too.” Phil’s lips move against Dan’s before kissing him again.

 

Phil starts to move his hips. The pace is slow and leisurely. His tongue slips into Dan’s mouth and plunders it. The fingers in his hair gently scratch his scalp. Dan continues to roll his hips. When his prostate is hit, he pauses for a second for the starts to disband. Phil shifts a little and starts hitting that spot on every thrust.

 

“Not fair.” Dan’s grip tightens a little to find something to ground him.

 

“What?” Phil nibbles up the column of Dan’s neck, stopping to suck a little on his Adam’s apple.

 

“I wanted to do something for you.”

 

“You are.”

 

Phil focuses on Dan’s mouth again, effectively stopping any further protests. One of his hands slides to Dan’s cock and starts to stroke him in time with his thrusting. The tugging in his hair is almost painful.

 

Dan is the first to get close. He grabs Phil’s wrist to stop the stroking. He grunts as he tries to hold back. Phil smirks. Both of his hands grip Dan’s waist and hold him against the wall while he starts to pound into him. Each thrust forces needy noises from Dan. Dan’s hands hold Phil’s shoulders. He can only hold on as his pleasure overtakes him.

 

“Phil.”

 

Dan arches and shoots semen all over their chests. Phil thrusts through each wave before succumbing to the squeezing on his cock. He holds Dan still and buries his face against his neck. A long moan escapes. Dan loves the heat of Phil’s cum inside of him.

 

Phil holds his position while his dick slides out. Dan kisses his forehead before grabbing the washcloth. He cleans them both up, even uses body wash. It’s a manly smelling body wash, of course. He is so tender that Phil can hardly stand it.

 

The water is turned off and fluffy towels attack Phil until he is wrapped up. Dan tucks another one around his waist. Phil smiles at him and Dan’s heart skips a beat.

 

“Thanks, love.” Phil leans in and pecks Dan’s lips.

 

“You know that I love to take care of you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts?


End file.
